Techno's Kawaii Sandbox Wikia/☆ The Rules! ☆
The rules apply to every user on this wiki. This means you. Now, here are the rules! ∞ General Wiki Rules ∞ These are general rules that must be followed on the wiki itself. ♡ Trolling ♡ Small trolling is okay. Just don't take it too far that it hurts someone's feelings or makes someone feel bad. Break this rule and get a warning then a one day ban. ♡ Bullying ♡ Bullying is NOT tolerated whatsoever. A reasonable block will be decided by an admin. ♡ Language ♡ Cursing is, yes, allowed. Cursing is okay, but please do not do it excessively. Saying mild 'curse' words like "jerk", "crap", "dang", etc. is allowed. If you break the rule of excessive cursing you will get a warning. Any continuations after that will result in a day ban and will eventually lead to a permanent ban. ♡ Content ♡ Sexual content or innapropriate content is not allowed. No videos, links, photos, drawings, stories, etc. Doing so will earn you a ticket to a 12 hour ban. ♡ Sockpuppeting ♡ Sockpuppeting is NOT allowed. Sockpuppeting is when you try to avoid a ban by creating or using another account. If you sockpuppet... all of your accounts (including your main account) will be permanently banned. If you have already used your account rename slot and need to make another account with a new name, that's fine. ∞ Chat rules ∞ ♡ Cussing ♡ Cussing is allowed as long as it's not overused. Overused cussing will get a 1 hour chat ban. If continued it will earn you a neat 1 day ban. ♡ Bullying ♡ Bullying is not allowed. Bullying a user on chat will earn you a 1 day chat ban, or, if bad/hurts the user's feelings, a week chat ban. ♡ Sockpuppeting ♡ Sockpuppeting is not allowed even if used for chat roleplays. You will get a 2 month ban and your sockpuppet will get a permanent ban. ♡ Spamming ♡ Small spamming is okay as long as it's not overused. Overused spamming will start as a warning, then a kick, and then finally a 1 hour chat ban. ♡ Chain Letters ♡ Chain Letters are forbidden. I don't care if you saw it on one of your G+ chats or if it really works, DO NOT POST THEM. It'll result in a kick, and if continued, a 2 hour chat ban. ∞ Roleplaying Rules ∞ These are rules for roleplays on the forums or on chat. ♡ Cussing ♡ Cussing is allowed, and if you swear and take it out on another person (not counting character), you will get a 3 day block. Cussing is fine in general as long as you don't take it out on other's characters. ♡ Bullying ♡ Don't bully. Bullying will get a 3 day ban and the person you bullied may take their part if they wish. ♡ Bragging ♡ Bragging to a different user because you got the part before them isn't tolerated. 1-3 day ban depending how bad it is. The person who you bragged to may get your part if they wish. ∞ Promoted User Rules ∞ These are rules strictly for promoted users. ♡ Blocking ♡ Blocking users for no reason is NOT tolerated, and WILL get both your rights removed and a month block. Please do not abuse these rights! ♡ Breaking a Rule ♡ If you break ANY of these rules, you will get your rights taken away and a 1 day block. ♡ Bcrats Randomly Giving Rights to Users ♡ Bcrats, please do not give rights to users just because. This will get your rights taken and a 28 day block. ∞Miscellanious Rules∞ ♡Videos and Photos♡ Videos and photos are okay as long as you follow the guidelines, located here. ♡ 10 Rule Break Rule ♡ If you break 10 rules, you will NOT be allowed to become a mod or admin or chatmod or anything. I recommend to not do this, please...